House Of The Rising Sun
by DarkenedSoul89
Summary: Bella verlässt Forks und Jake fürs College, Edward ist ein Antisozialer mit einer seltenen Erkrankung, beide gehe auf einen Neuanfang zu. Was wird die Zukunft für die beiden bringen? AH / ein wenig OCC / E&B etwas B&J, A&J, E&R  Übersetzung!


das ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung, alle Rechte liegen bei fairytail dreamer .

Orginal link: .net/s/5279152/1/House_Of_The_Rising_Sun

viel Spaß beim lesen

_Ich saß da mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und fühlte mich schuldig wie die Hölle._

_Ich krallte mich an dem Lacken fest, meine Finger bohrten sich in das Material, hoffend, dass das alles ein böser Traum war._

_Er schaute mich an, seine Augen weit aufgerissen wie meine. Sein ganzes Gesicht spiegelte den das meine. Man konnte die Spannung in seinen Armen sehen._

_Er griff sich mit seiner Hand an den Türrahmen fest, versuchte seinen Ärger , die mit Sicherheit durch seine Adern floss, zu kontrollieren._

_Ich war reumütig, schämte mich, fühlte mich schuldig,_

_aber ich bereute nichts._

_Seine Augen füllten sich mit Traurigkeit wegen allem das geschehen war und all dem das ich getan hatte und er sah._

_Aber ich bereute es nicht._

_Ich könnte niemals oder würde jemals ein Teil davon bereuen_.

**Fünf Monate und zwei Wochen vorher.**

_23. September_

Ich schaute hoch auf das Gebäude; es war alt, klassisch und schön. Der dunkelrote Farbton des Steines machte seine Präsens noch unübersehbarer, es zog dich

magisch an mit seinen Rundbogenfenstern und dem großem Eingang.

Ein halb Dutzend Stufen führten zum großen, fast majestätisch aussehendem Eingang.

„Bist du bereit?" hörte ich ihn rufen als ich von der Stelle, wo ich stand, aufblickte. Es war der

genaue Gegenteil von dem was ich für die Beschreibung des Gebäudes benutzten würde aber

dennoch passten sie irgendwie, trotz ihrer Unterschiede, zusammen. Ich liebte meinen Truck.

Ich schaute zu den Hallen hinüber, die mein neues zu Hause werden würden. Ich liebte es jetzt schon hier zu sein.

Ich nickte, als ich mich auf die Rückseite meines Trucks begab, und zog die Schutzabdeckung weg, oder besser gesagt ich versuchte es.

Die Taschen waren sehr schwer.

„Bells, lass mich das machen. Das Ding sieht aus als ob es dich tragen könnte." Lachte er und ich

Stimmte mit ihm ein. Er kam zu mir herüber, hob es mit Leichtigkeit auf und schwang es über seine Schultern. So

wie er es immer mit mir tat, wenn wir wieder ein wenig herum alberten. Einst als ich mich

entschloss mich voll zu trinken nach dem ich einen Streit mit Charlie, über etwas lächerliches, hatte

und er mich zu sich nahm, während ich langsam zu mir kam und zu Gott betete das er mich endlich sterben lies.

_Jacob_

Ein Wort und es war alles für mich.

Ich kannte Jake seit zwei Jahren und wir sind seit einem Jahr und elf Monaten zusammen.

Seit dem ich angefangen habe mit meinen Dad in Forks zu leben, um meiner

frisch verheirateten Mutter richtige Flitterwochen mit ihrem Mann zu geben, weil sie sich nach ihm sehnte.

Jake war ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber ich machte keine große Sache daraus. Er war unbeschwert und brachte mich oft zu lächerlichen Ideen

wie von einer Klippe zu springen. Wir hatten sogar zusammen Motorräder gebaut und mit ihnen sind wir durch die Felder in Reservat

gefahren. Da waren auch kleine Abstecher in Notaufnahmen dabei, nach dem ich mit, nichts als

Luft zusammen gestoßen war.

Ich war ein wenig ungeschickt um es milde auszudrücken. Dieses Jahr wird Jake mit der Schule fertig sein und nächstes Jahr wird er aufs College gehen oder

sich einen Job suchen wo er als Mechaniker Ausgebildet wird. Es ist das was er liebt und ihn macht es glücklich und wenn es ihn glücklich macht, dann mich auch.

Es wird schwer werden, aber wir werden es schaffen.

Wir haben Handys, E-Mail und wir können immer noch die drei Stunden, die es von Seattle nach

Forks dauert, fahren um uns zu sehen.

Zu mindestens war es das was ich mir einredete.

Wir gingen durch den langen Korridor, mit einem Stück Papier in der Hand und suchten nach

meinen Zimmer. 323 war die Nummer. Es war im 3. Stock am äußersten Ende, das gegenüber liegende Zimmer hatte die Nummer 324.

Ich öffnete langsam die Tür, nichts wissend was mich hinter der Tür erwartete. Dort stand

ein kleines elfenhaftes Mädchen mit schwarzen stacheligen Haaren und umarmte mich mit einem

breiten Lächeln, sobald ich den Raum betrat.

„Hi ich bin Alice" strahlte sie stolz und aufgeregt, als sie auf ihren Sohlen auf und ab

hüpfte. Ich mochte sie jetzt schon.

„Hi ich bin Bella." Ich umarmte sanft zurück, ein wenig schockiert, aber nicht wegen

ihren Freundlichkeit, sondern weil sie solch eine Wärme ausstrahlte.

Sie befreite sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung und schaute zu Jake. „Dies ist Jake, mein Freund."

Ich zeigte mit der Hand zu ihm. „Er ist auch der starke Mann, der die ganzen Treppen mit meinem

Zeug hinaufsteigen wird während ich so tue als ob ich mit dem Auspacken

beschäftigt sei." Ich sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und klimperte scherzhaft mit den

Wimpern. Sie lachte. „Ich habe keinen Freund der das für mich tut, stattdessen bat ich meinen

Bruder es für mich zu tun. Er kann die schweren Sachen tragen, ich bin klein, ich habe es kaum

geschafft mein Portmonee mit zu nehmen, mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Kram den ich mit

geschleppt habe."

Sie hatte Recht. Sie musste einen halben Fuß kürzer sein als ich und ich war recht klein. Ich

hatte nicht gelogen, als ich sagte sie sei wie eine Elfe.

„So welche Seite möchtest du haben?" fragte sie, als sie mit einer Tasche vor ihren Füßen mitten im

Raum stand.

„ Irgendeine, mir ist es egal." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oh Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon ich muss das Zimmer mit einer dieser „Daddys kleine

Prinzessin" teilen, die darauf besteht auf der linken Seiten zu schlafen, weil ihr Tai Chi Lehrer es so

sagte." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Wir lachten. „Ich glaube du meinst 'Feng shui'

„ korrigierte Jake sie. „was auch immer, " sie lachte und verdrehte dabei ihre Augen, „ich nehme dann die linke Seite", sagte sie in dem sie scherzend mit dem Augenbrauen wackelte und

ihre Tasche auf das Bett warf. Ich tat das gleiche und setzte mich auf das Bett.

„Weist du, es wäre super wenn du die große Box aus dem Truck für mich holen würdest",

lächelte ich Jacke an. Er rollte mit den Augen und nickte, so wie ich es von ihm kannte, und damit verschwand er aus der Tür.

„Er sieht nett aus", Alice musterte mich von der Seite. Ich nickte als Antwort, schaute immer noch

zu der Tür wo er verschwand, bevor ich zu ihr sah. „Er ist toll", ich lächelte sie an aber ich wusste,

dass ich ihn vermissen werde.

„Wie lange seid ihr denn jetzt schon zusammen?", fragte sie mich, nicht neugierig sondern

freundlich um mich kennen zu lernen. „fast schon zwei Jahre", sagte ich Stolz. Sie nickte, „Wow,

das ist eine lange Zeit und er gibt dir immer noch diesen Blick. Aww… ein Mann zu haben der mich

genauso ansieht..", sie seufzte. Ich lächelte ihr schüchtern zu, bevor ich meinen Blick auf meinem

Schoß senkte und mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob. „Es ist schön zu sehen", sagte sie mehr

ernst, aber ehrlich.

„Hier ist Koffer Nummer zwei" ein großer, muskulöser Kerl trat in das Zimmer ein und lies die Koffer mit einem Seufzen auf den Boden fallen.

„Ach mach dir nichts vor. Es ist leicht wie eine Feder für dich. Ich habe gesehen wie du Rose herum

trägst", sie griff nach dem Koffer, öffnete den Reißverschluss und begann den

Inhalt neben ihr und auf den Rand des Bettes zu legen, „übrigens das ist mein Bruder Emmett.",

nickte zu ihm herüber ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Koffer zu nehmen.

„Hi schön dich kennen zu lernen ich bin Bella", ich reichte ihm meine Hand und schüttelte

seine. „Schön dich auch kennen zu lernen, Bella.", sagte er und lächelte zu mir herunter.

Man konnte sagen das sie verwandt waren; sein Haar braun aber nur ein Nuance heller

als die von Alice schwarzen Locken und die selbe Energie ging von den beiden aus. Ich

entspannte mich noch mehr. „Freust du dich schon auf das Collage?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja es wird großartig. Kann es kaum erwarten.", sagte ich, als ich die Freude auf mein neues Leben

in mir spürte.

„Was machst du?", fragte ich ihn, mein Kinn auf meiner Hand ruhend und blickte ihn von

meinem Bett aus an.

„Ich komme auch hier hin genau wie meine Freundin Rosalie. Wir leben zusammen ca. 15 Minuten vom Campus entfernt. Ich bin in meinem zweiten Jahr als Architekt. Es ist schön. Es ist eine gute Universität.", sagte er mit voller Überzeugung und erleichterte so mit meine Sorge die ich noch hatte.

„Ja seine leidende Freundin.", hinter ihm stand eine große blonde Frau und schob ihn weiter ins

Zimmer, wobei er fast über einen Koffer fiel der genau vor seinen Füßen lag.

„Hi ich bin Rosalie.",sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und reichte mir ihre Hand.

„Bella." Sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und nahm ihr Hand entgegen. „Schön endlich die Person

kennen zu lernen die Nerven hat, die da ein Jahr lang zu ertragen." Scherzte sie. „Du liebst mich

wirklich Rose." Alice streckt ihr die Zunge raus während sie von ihrer gehockten Position aufstand.

„Ich liebe dich, ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich leben.", neckte Rosalie sie weiter, „Im Ernst, dieses Mädchen ist ständig auf dem Sprung. Ich meine Emmett hat schon Ausdauer.", sie lächelt verstohlen zu ihrem Freund, „aber sie", Rosalie zeigte auf Alice, „Sie ist wirklich eine Nervensäge."

Sie rollte mit ihren Augen halb scherzend und, ich glaubte halb ernst; so oder so

konnte man sagen, dass sie sich sehr nahe standen.

„Ok, hier ist der Rest deiner Sachen." Jake stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als er die Box und die andere Tasche absetzte und ich vergaß alles um mich herum, als er ins Zimmer trat und die anderen zwei kennen lernte, „Hi ich bin Jake.", gab einen kleinen Gruß an Emmet und Rosalie.

„Emmett." „Rosalie", riefen die beiden nacheinander.

„So, du bist also der jenige der für die Schweren Sachen verantwortlich ist?", Emmett gab ihm ein

wissendes Lächeln. „Ja so was in der Art. Jemand muss ja sicherstellen das sie in einem Stück an

kommt."

„Hey, neuer Anfang, Ungeschicklichkeit in Forks zurück gelassen, vielen Dank." Ich gab ihm mit meinem Handrücken scherzhaft einen Klaps auf den Oberkörper, als ich aufstand.

„Bells, die schlechte Nachricht ist das es dich nie verlassen wird, schuld scheint der jenige zu sein der es dir sagt." Er schlang ein Arm um mich und zieht mich an seine warme Brust und gab mir

einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Das ist es, ich realisierte das ich das nicht mehr jeden Tag haben werde,

das ich ihn nicht, wie gewohnt, heimlich in meinem Zimmer haben werde, das er mich nicht mehr

auffängt wenn ich durch den Alltag stolpere. Seine Wärme, seinen Charme, seine Fähigkeit mich

zum Lachen zu bringen, wenn mir zum Weinen zu Mute ist, wird fort sein. Ich weiß nicht wie ich

hier ohne ihn überleben soll.

Wir sind schon so lange Seite an Seite zusammen es wird sich anfühlen, als ob ich ein Glied

verloren hätte oder ein wichtiges Organ. Mein Herz.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich zerrissen. Ich fühlte wie meine Augen feucht wurden und mein Griff um

ihn fester wurde. „Bist du ok?" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, wohl wissend und damit brach ich und

vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Brust und klammerte mich Krampfhaft an ihn.

„nun ich habe noch eine Tasche hoch zu bringen…" hörte ich Emmett sagen und Alice´ sing sang

Stimme die sagte das sie mit ihm gehen würde und Rosalie folgte ihnen, als sie das Zimmer

verließen und uns beiden alleine ließen. Als sich die Tür schloss, zog Jake mich runter auf das Bett

löste meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und hob mein Kinn hoch bis meine Augen seine trafen.

„Hey" sagte er leise.

„Hey" Antwortete ich zurück.

„ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Ich nickte. „Ich werde dich vermissen" sagte ich während ich mir eine Träne wegwischte.

„Ja, ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber ich werde dich besuchen und jeden Tag

anrufen" versprach er mir.

Ich nickte wieder. „Versprich mir nur, dass es nichts ändern wird. Es ist nur ein Jahr, wir können das schaffen." Sagte ich mehr als Flüstern.

„ Hör zu Bella, es wird sich nichts ändern, " er schüttelte trotzig seinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken des

Abschieds. „Wir können es schaffen. Ich liebe dich." Seine großen, warmen Hände schlossen sich

um mein Gesicht und zogen mich zu seinen Lippen. Mit seiner Positiven Haltung durch fuhr mich die Wärme bis zu meinem Kern.

„Du hast recht, ich mein es ist zwar scheiße, aber wir können es schaffen. Wir lieben uns. Das ist

alles was zählt." Ich griff nach seinen Lippen.

„_Du hast recht, ich mein es ist zwar scheiße, aber wir können es schaffen. Wir lieben uns. Das ist_ _alles was Zählt." Ich griff nach seinen Lippen. _

Der Moment verschlang uns und ließ uns mit unserer

Trauer hier aber mit der Hoffnung für die Zukunft lösten wir uns wieder von einander.

„Ist es sicher?" hörte ich Emmetts dröhnende Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tür. „Emmett" hörte ich Alice ihren Bruder schelten. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alice' Kopf erschien,

mit einem breitem Grinsen, in der Ecke, während ihr Haar um ihr Gesicht tanzte.

„Alles geklärt?" fragte sie , während sie abwechselnd zu mir und zu Jacob schaute.

Ich nickte und versuchte mich aufzusetzen, was nicht leicht war, den Jacobs Arm war immer noch um mich geschlungen und versuchte mich am Ort zu halten. „Jake" sagte ich mit einem Lachen, als ich seinen Arm weg schob. Ich setzte mich auf und Jacob gesellte sich zu mir, als die anderen drei zurück ins Zimmer kamen.

„Entschuldige", begann Rosalie, „Es muss richtig schwer für dich sein Bella." Sie lächelte ein freundliches Lächeln in meiner Richtung. „Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass wir unsere Familie und Freunde bei uns haben." Ich fühlte ein Stich der Eifersucht bei ihren Worten, aber ich wusste das sie es nicht böse meinte.

„Wenn du jemanden brauchst, wir sind hier." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, wusste das es nicht das ist was ich will, aber vielleicht was ich brauchte. Sie legte eine Hand an ihren Mundwinkel und flüsterte:"Auch wenn es nur ist, um von diesem einem da weg zu kommen." Sie rollte, mit einem frechen Grinsen, ihren Augen Richtung Alice. „Hey, ich hab es gehört." Sagte Alice laut.

„Oh… hast du. Das ist schade." Ihr sarkastischer Ton war lustig und brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Danke, ich werde mich daran Erinnern.", versprach ich ihr.

„Tu das. Hier das ist meine Nummer, nur für den Fall… ." sie reichte mir ein kleines Stück Papier mit sieben gekritzelten Ziffern. „Wenn du irgend wie schaffst dich mitten in der Nacht, aus zusperren und du Alice nicht erreichen kannst."

Ich nickte zustimmend und bedankte mich für ihre Großzügigkeit.

„Hey! hör auf meine neue Freundin zu stehlen Rose.", piepste Alice, mit einem scherzenden Ton ,

im Hintergrund. „Ich habe sie zuerst gesehen." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

Jake lies ein sanftes ‚Awww' als würde er zu einem kleinen Welpen runter schauen. „Schau, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so besorgt dich hier alleine zu lassen." Seine Hand strich über meine Haare runter zu meinem Rücken.

Jetzt wusste ich wirklich das die Dinge hier alle in Ordnung sein werden, dass ich in Ruhe schlafen konnte, da sie auf mich aufpassen würden. Wir fünf saßen und redeten, während Alice und ich begannen unsere Sachen auszupacken. Die Atmosphäre war lustig, locker und voller neue Dinge.

Das nächste was ich wusste, die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und herein kam ein großer, schlanker Junge in meinem Alter. Seine Züge waren stark und perfekt, seine wild abstehenden Kupferfarbene Haare, die ihren eigenen Willen hatten, chaotisch aber auch perfekt, glänzten in der Sonne, was durch das Fenster scheint.

Seine Augen schimmerten mit Dutzenden grünen Schattierungen in der Sonne. Er

trägt eine schwarze Jeans, die tief an seinen Hüften hingen. Sein Look wurde mit einem hellblauem Hemd, die an den Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen aufgewickelt wurden und die mehr von seiner Elfenbeinfarbenen Haut zeigten, was man auch an seinem Gesicht, seinem Hals und seiner Brust sah, wo die Knöpfe geschlossen waren und den Rest seines Körpers verbargen.

Er sah so aus, als ob er nicht zu Emmett und Alice gehören würde, im Vergleich zu den Haaren und dem Haut-ton, dass einige Nuance heller ist als die von den beiden, aber da ist etwas an ihm und du weist genau das er zu den beiden gehört.

Da gibt es kleine Ähnlichkeiten, die die drei zusammen verband.

Er ging in die Mitte des Raumes, paar Zentimeter an mir vorbei, blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor Alice stehen und sah zu ihr runter als ob er etwas wollte.

„Ich muss was essen", verlangte er, seine Stimme wie Schokolade, weich und cremig, aber auch dunkel, forderte er fast aggressiv zur der kleinen Elfe.

Alice drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte: „Edward", begrüßte sie ihn, „das ist Bella" winkte sie in

meiner Richtung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht und er stand wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz ehe er wieder anfing. „Ich muss etwas Essen".

„Nein musst du nicht. Du kannst noch eine halbe Stunde warten." Sagte sie zu ihm.

„Das ist Bella." Versucht sie noch einmal, „ und das ist Jake." Sie winkte in Jakes

Richtung.

Er stand da, ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihr zu brechen. Sie kommunizierten

irgendwie mit einander, dennoch ohne Worte.

„Edward, bitte sei nett." Sie lächelte fast nervös zu ihm, ich denke aus einer Art von

Verlegenheit, aber ihre Worte waren fest.

„Das ist Bella." ,winkte sie erneut in meiner Richtung.

Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf über seinen rechten Schulter und seinen grünen Augen trafen meine Braunen.

Ich gab ihm einen nervöses winken, als sein Kopf wieder zur Alice zurück schoss und

mir keinen Zeichen gab ob er mich wahrgenommen hatte, oder nicht.

„Ich muss Essen." , sagte er noch einmal zu ihr. „Nein musst du nicht Edward. Du könntest zumindest versuchen für fünf Minuten freundlich zu sein und Hallo zu sagen." Dann begann sie ihn zu fragen wie weit er mit Auspacken sei.

„Gut." Lässt er müder raus, während er auf dem Boden schaute, als ob er mit ihr gelangweilt wäre.

„Und dein Mitbewohner?" fragte sie ihn mit Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Name?" ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Jesus Edward, hast du überhaupt mit ihm geredet?" fragte sie ihn und sah aus als ob sie dabei wäre einen Kampf zu verlieren.

„Er hat eine Gitarre." Sagte er als ob sie begeistert sein sollte.

„So, spielt er in einer Band oder so etwas?" fragte Alice etwas hoffnungsvoll, auf seiner zufälligen Beobachtung, die er gemacht hatte.

„Weiß nicht ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Alice sah leicht entsetzt, aber überhaupt nicht schockiert über seine Aussage aus.

„Um Gottes willen, Edward, geh und versuch zumindest seine Namen heraus zu finden." Sagte sie zu ihm, als ob er ein kleines Kind wäre. „Bevor wir etwas Essen gehen." Beendete sie es mit einem Grinsen, ihn erpressend.

Damit drehte er sich auf seinen Fersen um und raste durch die Tür, knallte es auf seinem Weg nach draußen zu.

„Uugh… was für ein Idiot." Sagte sie wütend von der Aktion ihres Bruders.

„Nimm es nicht zu schwer Alice.", sagte Emmett zu ihr.

„Fang jetzt nicht damit an Emmett. Du weißt nicht wie es wirklich ist.", sagte sie zu fühlte mich als würde ich mich in ein Familienproblem einmischen, was mich gar nichts anging. Anschließend wendete sich Emmett zu

mir um und sagte: „Tut mir Leid, mein Bruder, er hat einige….Probleme." teilte er, etwas unsicher über seine Wortwahl, mir mit. „Einige." spuckte Alice es aus.

„Alice…" warnte Emmett sie. „ Nein Emmett, Bella Edward… nun er hat eine Art… Zustand, er mag Leute nicht wirklich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ Er sollte aber trotzdem nicht damit so leicht durchkommen."

„Er ist so wie er ist." Korrigierte Emmett sie.

„Er ist wie er ist, weil Leute ihn damit durchgehen lassen." , sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schaute zu ihrem Bruder, der entspannt an der Wand gelehnt, auf ihrem Bett saß. „du liebst es in deiner kleinen rosa blase zu leben und zu denken er wäre in Ordnung. Er ist es aber nicht, er ist ein grobes, arrogantes Arschloch." Stieß sie es mit einem langen Seufzer aus.

„Ich weiß er ist-" begann Emmett.

„." schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und erhob ihre Stimme. „Du hast deine nette kleine Wohnung für dich und Rose wo ihr letztes Jahr hingezogen seit und ich kam hier hin." Sie zeigt mit ihrer Hand in den Raum, „Um Edward zu Babysitten, während er von Dad gezwungen wird kontaktfreudiger zu sein." Sie warf sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben einem Schreibtisch stand.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht fair, aber du bist die einzige zu dem er geht.", sagte Emmett zu ihr, „ du bist sein Zwilling, er fühlt sich nahe zu dir, auch wenn alles, was er tut, dich verärgert."

„Ich verstehe nicht warum ich es immer sein muss, die mit ihm ringsherum geht während er die Leute genauso behandelt.", sprach sie, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand in meiner Richtung zeigte,

„ich konnte nicht einmal dorthin gehen wo ich hin wollte. Ich bin hier, weil es das Beste für Edward ist." Sie ließ ein kleines Schluchzen heraus.

Ihr Feuer und Energie war, durch die paar Minuten die ihr Bruder da war, erloschen.

Ich mochte ihn bereits nicht.

Emmett stand von seinem Sitz und ging zu seiner Schwester und zog sie von ihrem Sitz, zog sie zu einer engen Umarmung. „Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er, während sie nickte und seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte. „Ich werde ab jetzt etwas mehr tun, da er hier ist. Du musst dich nicht ganz alleine mit ihm belasten."

„Ich bin nicht… er ist nicht… es ist Edward. Ich liebe ihn. Aber manchmal ist es einfach alles zu viel für mich."

„Wir wissen es Süße. Das hier ist nicht nur ein neu Anfang für ihn es ist auch ein neuer Anfang für

dich. Du musst dir auch sicher sein, dass du glücklich bist mit dem was du tust." Kam Rosalies Stimme hinter den beiden. Damit ließen sich die drei wieder nieder und wir glitten in zufälliges Gespräch.

Ich schaute zu ihm auf, als wir an der Bushaltestelle standen und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, die auszubrechen drohten, aber es nutzte nichts.

„Ok Bells keine Tränen mehr. Komm schon ich kann dich hier nicht so zurück lassen, mit diesem

traurigen Gesicht." er gab mir ein kleines Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Tu das nicht. Du kannst die Schule verlassen und hier hin ziehen. Wir könnten das Geld von der Studentenheim zurückbekommen und es in einer Wohnung investieren."

Ich ließ in ein verzweifeltes Atem heraus, ich brauchte ihn hier, in meiner Nähe.

„Ok. Wer hat nun den Verstand verloren?" er hob, bei meinem flehen, geschockt seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich mein es ernst." Ich hielt ihn an seinem roten Kapuzenpullover, und wollte ihn nie wieder

los lassen. Er lächelte dieses Lächeln, dass all die Vernunft, die ich besaß, mich verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß das du es ernst meinst, aber schau Bells, es sieht so aus ob du heute echt ein paar nette Freunde gefunden hättest." Er küsste meine Lippen, „du wirst schon auch ohne mich Überleben."

Ich zog ihn näher an mich, griff von hinten nach seinen kurzen, dunklen Haaren und spürte das Gefühl des Trostes in meinen Fingern.

Er entzog sich mir und schaute mich ernst an.

„Wenn der Kerl dir Ärger macht möchte ich das du es mir sofort erzählst, ok?"

Ich nickte, aber ich wusste das es wahrscheinliche nicht geschehen wird, den die Erinnerung an Jake wie er Mike Newton's Nase bricht, weil er eines Tages in Biologie eine meine Brüste angefasst hatte, spukte immer noch in mir.

Wir waren damals jünger,. Ich möchte nicht seinen Wut sehen, wenn er dachte das ich jetzt von jemanden Angst hatte.

„Ok. Gut ich muss jetzt gehen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt." Sein weißes lächeln leuchtete gegen seine Kupferne Haut und ich schmolz innerlich. Wie schön er doch aussah.

„Geh nicht." Flehte ich noch ein letztes Mal an.

„Bella du bringst mich gerade hier um. Du weißt ich kann nicht. Frag mich nicht, wenn ich aufgebe und mit dir durch brenne werden wir beide sowohl von Charlie und meinem Dad gesucht."

Ich nickte und wusste dass er recht hatte.

Er zog mich an seinen warmen Körper, als ich begann bei den Gedanken, dass er mich verlassen wird zu zittern.

„Hey.", flüsterte er mir ins Oh, „ nicht weinen. Wir werden es schaffen, vergiss das nicht." Sein

Atem kam meinem Ohr immer nähe und er platzierte einen Kuss, bevor er sich zurückzog und seine Lippen auf meine legte zu einem erhitzen Abschiedskuss.

Er zog sich zurück und unterbrach unseren Kuss, während seine Hände an meinen Arme herunter glitten bis zu meinen Handgelenken und sie dann los ließen.

Ich stand an der Seite des Asphalts, als sein Bus weg fuhr zog Jake die ganze Zeit Grimassen und die Tränen Liefen über mein Gesicht und er lachte, bevor er aus meinem Sicht verschwand warf er mir noch einen Kuss zu den ich auf fing und dann meine Hand an meine Brust legte wo mein Gebrochenes Herz wie wild pochte.

Fünf Minuten später kam ich an dem Studentenwohnheim an, parkte und schaute hoch auf das Gebäude das ich liebte und ich wusste das es ist eine Veränderung war und ich hasste es, aber ich konnte die Aufregung und die Liebe die ich für mein neues zu Hause fühlte nicht aufhalten.

Ich sah nach meinen rot unterlaufenen Augen in den Spiegel und blinzelnde stark versuchte das roter erweichen zu lassen.

Ich ging lächelnd die roten Treppen, die ich so liebte hoch. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, wo ich die drei verlassen hatte.

„Du warst schneller als ich dachte."

Strahlte Alice, während sie mir forschend/Prüfend in die Augen schaute.

Ich nickte.

„Willst du mit uns zum Essen mitkommen, wir gehen gleich los.", fragte mich Emmett. „Ja ich hatte gehofft du kommst mit.", sagte Alice, sprang auf und packte mich am Arm und setzte sich mit mir auf meinem Bett.

„ Ich bin am verhungern.", lies ich mit einer kleinen Erleichterung raus, bei dem Gedanken an das Essen. „Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Edward holen." Ihr Blick war freundlich, aber auch entschuldigend. Ich habe keine Idee was man erwartet aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern.

Es ist schließlich dass Collage, man lernt neue Leute kennen und ich konnte die Einladung zum Mittagsessen mit meinen drei neuen Freunden nicht ablehnen.

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
>das war mein erste Übersetzung also seid nicht so streng mit mir^^<p>

ich wollte mich noch bei meinem Beta Eliina3 bedanken.


End file.
